ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero's Son
A Hero's Son is the 47th episode of Brandon 10 Plot Somewhere on a roof of a building, Diamondhead fights an alien. Diamondhead transfroms into XLR8 and slides under him and transfroms into Fourarms. Fourarms picks him up and throws him into a wall. Fourarms transfroms into Brandon 10,000 and traps the alien in a pod. Brandon transfroms into XLR8 and runs off the side of the building and down the streets. XLR8 then ends up in a building and de-transfroms. Just in time for his son's birthday. As a present, Ren is received a hoverboard and a video game system. For a final present, Brandon gives Ren something very powerful; the Omnitrix. Ren is then excited to get the Omnitrix but is told it doesnt have as much aliens as Brandon's. They then cut the cake. After the party, an alarm sounds and Brandon is ready to go but Ren wants to come to so Brandon lets him come since its his birthday. Somewhere on a bridge, a big purple alien is attacking the city. Brandon and Ren then appear as XLR8 and dash to the alien. The alien shoots at them but they dodge it. The alien then fires goo at them and XLR8(Brandon) dodges it but XLR8(Ren) gets suck. Later they fight a round blue alien mixed with red; Brandon uses Spitter and spits at him then transfroms into Freezefire and blows him up. Ren turns into Articguana and tries to freeze the alien but Freezefire already did. Then they go back home and have an arguement about how brandon doesnt let him do anything and that he has a minior omnitrix. Ren charges outside with his new hoverboard. Meanwhile in the streets, Ren is flying his new hoverboard when he incounters another rider. At HQ, Brandon is conversating to Coco through a Hologram about Ren. Brandon then learns that he must not be so hard on Ren. Meanwhile where Ren is, Ren races the other rider and wins by using Benmummy. After talking a bit, the rider is releaved to be Ned. Eventually, after talking about brandon and ren's omnitrix, Ned suggests to upgrade it and Ren tells Ned about Brandon's lab so they know where to fix it. They then ride off. They appear in a garage and they enter a jet. They look for a button to access the lab so Ren transfroms into Upgrade and hacks the jets computers to open the lab's door. When they enter they see many inventions and a huge machine labeled CAPTURE ZONE. As soon as ren finishes reading that he is zapped from behind and this causes him to de-transfrom. When ren turns around he sees a alien monster where Ren was standing. An alarm then sounds and Brandon transfroms into Gasadactly and flies off to his lab. In the lab, Ren is tied to the wall and Brandon enters as Diamondhead. Diamondhead walks slowly over to Ren and is attacked but blocks it. Ned then comes out of the shawdows and fights Brandon. Shortly The Destorier appears out of the shawdows and fights Brandon. Brandon fights him using Rocks, Buzzshock, and Fourarms. Brandon is nearly defeated. Neb(de-transfroms) suggests that they leave since officers might be coming soon and this angers him. He states that he can destory anyone and thing espesically him. Neb breaks into tears and runs away. Distracted, Brandon as Ro-Warasaur, punches the destorier in the face which throws him through the roof and into the streets. Ren uses a nearby rock in wall to release himself from the wall. He then transforms into an alien that can defeat the destorier. Meanwhile in the streets, Ro-Warasaur continues fighting The Destorier. He is then beaten. About the deliver the final attack, Greymatter stops him and transfroms into Spitter and spits at him then transfroms into Freezefire and blows him up. It is releaved that Ren used Greymatter to hack the omnitrix in order to transfrom into all the aliens without timing out. Brandon then wakes out and Ned returns in his alien form and they fight against The Destorier. Soon Brandon is about to throw him into the capture zone when the destorier zaps him. Ren then throws the pod and the destorier is sent into the capture zone forever. After that Ned is accepted into the family. Characters *Brandon 10,000 *Ren *Ned Aliens Used By Brandon 10,000 *Diamondhead *XLR8 (x3) *Fourarms (x2) *Freezefire *Rocks *Buzzshock *Gasadactly *Ro-Warasaur (x2) By Ren *XLR8 *Articguana *Benmummy *Upgrade *Greymatter *Spitter *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur Villains *The Destorier *Neb (temporarly) Trivia *This is the 2nd episode involving Brandon 10,000; the 1st being Brandon 10,000 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10